Meeting People Is Best In Public Places
by Migs4JasperWhitlock
Summary: OOC AH AU... I am rubbish at summaries... Bella, Rose, Alice are at school together, bella has never met one of Alice's brothers. But what if they meet under odd circumstances... DISCONTINUED FOR THE TIME BEING!
1. Getting To Know Everyone

(Disclaimer, i own nothing, unless there are random people, then i own them)

**Meeting People is Best**

**In Public Places**

Chapter 1  
Bella Pov

I'm Bella. I'm average looking, a bit on the skinny side and rather short. There isn't much to say about me really. I have brown hair; that has a slight red tint, it is wavy and constantly smells of my strawberry shampoo. I have dark brown eyes, and they are usually my most complemented feature. I have a simple heart shaped face, with lips that have a natural pout. The only thing unusual about me, is the colour of my skin, which is so pale, I am even considered to be an albino.

To be honest I don't know where I get my colourings from; I mean I come from Phoenix, and I now live in California, so I should be tanned not white. I look like I need a week in a tanning booth. But even then, I would just burn, then go back to white, I always do, its just plain unfair. I avoid the sun as much as possible now; this is so I don't look too much like a tomato. I blush enough already so I really don't need any help with the conversion to tomato. I spend my alone time in my apartment, reading and listening to music, my friends and I have a kind of mini-band going on. I am the guitarist and backing singer, there is also a drummer and lead singer.

My life revolves around my music, you will barely ever catch me without a guitar in my hand, or an Ipod in my ears, well apart from school, but even then with every chance I get I would listen to music. _**(AN: This is exactly what I am like with music. Lmao) **_Not to sound boastful or stuck up but we do kick ass. We have written our own songs, but we favour playing covers. We have played at a few clubs, but it would be really great if we could play a proper gig. Unfortunately we don't have a permanent bassist, the lead singer has to double up sometimes, its rather difficult

Anyway, I'm 18, and near the end of school. I will be going to California University at the end of this year, along with my two best friends. They are the best friends you could ever hope for. They were there for me when my life was really bad. They helped me get back on track when my dad died, and they kept me from doing anything stupid. They then helped me when my wench of a mother decided to abandon me to move away with her new model boyfriend. They gave me a place to stay, and looked after me as I went through, what felt like, an emotional breakdown. My friends and I have been together since the beginning of High School, and nothing has never, and will never come between us, even boyfriends. They are both un-naturally beautiful; yet complete opposites to each other. I am lucky to have them; I would never give them up, not for anything in the world, not even all the money there is.

My first friend is Alice, she is small, and when I say small I mean TINY! She is shorter than my 5''3, and that is saying something. Never underestimate her though, she maybe small but, my God, she is tough, she really packs a punch. Alice is skinny, to the extreme, yet she eats like a horse. She never puts on any weight; I don't know how she does it. She has stunning brown eyes, perfectly plump lips, and all her features are perfectly angular. Her face is framed by her spiky black hair.

Alice has plenty of hobbies, shopping, playing dress-up (I'm her Barbie doll -shudder-), listening to music, shopping, talking -NON-STOP-, and, oh, did I mention, SHOPPING! We have to go every Saturday, I hate it, but Alice loves it. She can shop for 6 hours straight and not need to rest. I can only just survive 2; I die by the end of 6. Alice is a constant bubble of energy; she is always "hyper" and cheerful. She gets excited about anything and everything. She is rarely angry or upset, but if she is, be wary. She might just rip your head off. I mean _literally!! _She pulled a girls hair, almost clean off her head, when Alice got pushed into the fountain at the mall.

Rosalie on the other hand, is tall slender and drop dead gorgeous, literally, boys have fainted from being looked at by her. She is 18, just like Alice and me, but could easily pass for 21. Rosalie has the looks of an athlete model, with all the right curves, but I was never jealous of her. But hell, what I wouldn't give to have her hair, or even her height, what I wouldn't give to be tall. Her hair is long wavy, its full of life and feels and looks like silk. Its golden blonde, but don't even think she might be dumb; she is far from it. Rosalie has crystal blue eyes, placed perfectly in her also beautifully angular face.

Her hobbies are very similar to Alice's, with one extra. Cars. Anything to do with them and she loves it, building them, fixing them buying them. It always turns the guys on; they love her. Girls on the other hand despise Rosalie. They think she is a complete bitch; I did when I first saw her. But then I got to know her; she has a very loving and caring side that she saves mostly for Alice and me.

We three spend all of out time around each other; we go round each other's houses almost every night, and mostly write music. We practice our band every Sunday, and play a show every 3 weeks. Every weeknight we do homework together, and then listen to music and talk, mostly about guys. There aren't many fit guys at our school, well there are 2, but they are taken. Our best method of meeting guys is going to parties, even throwing our own, well, Alice does she has the biggest house. We meet lots of people then, we have millions of friends, as well as enemies.

Alice has the biggest house out of the three of us, she lives with her mum, dad and two brothers. I have only met one of them, Emmett. He is a big lug; you take one look at him and run. He is _huge_, 6''4 and wide, not fat, muscular. He may look tough, but He is just a big teddy bear. He treats me like a younger sister, and Rosalie like the worlds best girlfriend.

Oh yeah, Rosalie and Emmett are dating; they have been for 2 years. Apparently they are planning to get married at 25. That should be fun, just so long as they don't have children yet. They are always at it like rabbits, its quite disturbing. Alice's other brother, I have never met, and I know nothing about him, but I want to meet him so I can widen my friend's cycle.

Rosalie lives with her older brother, Jasper. He has he exact same hair and eyes as Rosalie, but with more masculine features. Jasper is 19 along with Emmett and has just finished school. I know that Alice has the hots for him, I think Rosalie has also gathered she does. The only problem is that Jasper has a girlfriend, Maria, who is a complete slut! Jasper is completely enchanted by her, yet she treats him like dirt.

Rosalie keeps trying to split them up, which is quite easy seeing as she is good friends with Maria. This means that Rosalie has access to her bathroom, and succeeded in dying her hair ginger. All to try and put off Jasper liking her, but apparently he prefers it ginger, so Maria kept it. Our next attempt should be better, yet we still don't know what to do.

Anyway, this weekend Alice's mysterious brother is coming back form Alaska. He was there for a trip or something, but it's been a year since he was at home. I've never seen him before, so I should have a big surprise on Friday. Rosalie, Alice and I are playing a gig on Friday and we have been told by Alice's mum, Esme, that Alice's brother will be here for the after part at their house. So that should be fun.

But to be honest I'm not that excited, I don't even know his name, I know nothing about him so there is nothing to be excited about. All I know s that he is 2 years older than us, making him 20, and that he has never had a girlfriend, and is waiting for the right girl. But I will be meeting him in 2 days, so I won't have to keep on waiting.


	2. It's Her Baby!

**(AN: sorry didnt update for ages, been busy at school : should get 3rd chap up uhhh... monday? yeah monday!! See ya!!)**

**_(Disclaimer, i own nothing, unless there are random people, then i own them)_**

**Meeting People is Best  
****In Public Places**

Chapter 2  
Bella Pov

I woke up Friday morning, feeling like crap. My throat was croaky and felt on fire. Luckily I don't sing for the band.

I got up and got in the shower. It felt amazing, having the warm water flowing down my body; it really woke me up and got rid of the tight knots in all my muscles. It calmed all my nerves for the show, I was really looking forward to the gig, we would do really well, and apparently a guy who I once dated was going to the after party that night. I couldn't remember him though; all I could remember was his surname, Newton. I think I dumped him because he was too grabby, a bit of a pervert.

I turned the shower off as I finished, the room had steamed up and I couldn't see where I was going. Unfortunately, following my clumsy nature I walked into the corner of the sink, I could smell the metal of the blood, and looked down to realise that I had taken a massive gouge of skin out of my side. I blocked the pain as I dried my self off, and began to dry and style my hair. I then began on my make up and gave myself smoky dark eyes and a little bit of face powder along with a slight dab of lip-gloss.

As I got downstairs, I did myself a quick cup of coffee, and a Special K bar. I slung the bar down my throat as I realised I was running late, I then went to the first aid kit to bandage up my side and take painkillers. This made me ready for the day, and I put the rest of the packet in my pocket to take later, and then the car horn from Alice went off, I sped out the door to get to school on time. I stopped before I got in, and realised that this wasn't her usual car but her fancy, bright blue Lotus Elise. **_(Yummy I want that car)_**

"Hey Bella, Rosalie is riding with Emmett today," Alice chattered as I entered the vehicle.

"Okay, cool. I see you took advantage of just having one passenger, to use your fancy car, but I hope Rosalie survives Emmett's death trap of a Jeep." I joked.

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic Bella." Alice laughed.

She cranked up the stereo, and some unknown techno band started blaring out of the speakers. I rolled my eyes as Alice started singing along at full blast.

As we reached the school parking lot, it was filled with cars and students. I noticed a small ring of students all admiring a rather large Jeep. Emmett's by the sound of the booming laugh coming from the centre. But when we parked in the space a few places down all the students turned and gasped as they took in Alice's car. I saw Rosalie glare playfully at us and turn round to Emmett and say something along the lines of:

"This is what I give up to ride with you, that car is GORGOUS!"

"I'm sorry babe, I'll buy you one for your birthday." Emmett pleaded.

"No you won't, because then I will just be copying her, you'll have to buy me something different." Rosalie tried to keep up the serious façade, but failed miserably and broke down into a fit of giggles, and kissed Emmett on his very confused looking face.

They then came running over to us, and had to part the crowd or admiring drooling boys like the red sea. Emmett then left us to go home, and Rosalie began ushering Alice and I towards our classes. But I think Alice was a bit scared to leave her baby on its own.

"Come on Alice, nobody is going to dare touch your car, they know what you would do." I tried to reassure her, I don't think it worked because she was unmoveable. After a lot of convincing we managed to move her. But then as we turned our backs, all the boys took a step forward. Alice gave the meanest of looks, and luckily no one dared to touch it.

But I swear if any of the boys got closer to the car Alice would of hit them. But then just as we were getting ready to walk to class, a guy, I think his name was Tyler, decided it would be amusing to tempt fate and stepped forward, Alice turned around and, my God if looks could kill. Tyler reached forward and Alice cocked back her fist, everyone was shouting at Tyler to stop him, but he ignored them, he stroked the paint job and then saw stars.

Alice had punched him square in the nose, and had a look of the devil on her face. Everyone ran as the principle stepped into the scene, Alice was crying over the smudge of grease on her car as Lauren was trying to wake Tyler up, and Rosalie and me were standing there trying not to burst out laughing. I released a giggle and Lauren gave me evils, which set me off and then Rosalie soon joined me. I wonder what the principle thought of the scene.

"Alice why are you crying over a car, and why is Tyler unconscious with a nosebleed?" The principle questioned.

"Well principle..." Alice started but was rudely interrupted by Lauren.

"She SLUGGED my baby Tyler for no apparent reason!" Lauren screeched.

This made Rosalie and I start screaming with laughter all over again. The principle turned to us with questioning glances. We snuffled our giggles and looked at each other, with a wink he turned to him.

"Well principle…" Alice looked at us wondering what we were going do. She had no idea. "NO-ONE touches Alice's baby!" We chorused together.

Alice glared at us as we pointed towards her precious Lotus. The principle looked like her was stifling a smile and laugh as he looked towards Tyler's unconscious form and then Alice as she was cradling her fist. He accidentally let out a laugh and Lauren glared at him.

"Well, just don't do it again Alice. You have a clean report, and lets keep it that way shall we?" The principle dismissed

"Yes sir!" She giggled.

"Also, Miss Mallory, run to the office, so that we can get a wheelchair here for Mr Crowley" He ordered.

Lauren scoffed, but ran to the office anyway. The principle left, telling us to head to class. As he walked away, we all broke into giggles, and that woke Tyler up. We ran off before he could say anything. Rosalie left us to go to electronics as Alice and I went to our Music class.

The second we stepped foot in class, everyone started yelling, cheering and laughing.

"Go Alice!!"

"Good hit!"

"Well done!"

Alice replied with a short answer of a muffled – "No-one touches my baby," she turned me and giggled, "that's what you said"

I burst out with raucous laughter and then the teacher decided to make an entrance, and ushered us to our seats and the front of the class.

**(AN: R&R coz you love me!!)**


	3. Operation Camera Phone

_**(Disclaimer, i own nothing, unless there are random people, then i own them)**_

**Chapter 3  
****  
Alice Pov**

That lesson was very good; it consisted of all the class members talking about Tyler and my car, as well as everyone wanting Bella and I in their group. We eventually joined up with, Ben, Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley. Jessica is unfortunately a Lauren follower and only follows Angela when she isn't around. Angela is a lovely, quiet girl, we get on amazingly well, and Bella and I sometimes hang out with her.

"So, I will be guitarist, Ali is the drummer, Angie is lead singer, Ben is bassist and Jess is the backing singer" Bella was taking control again, but I don't think anyone was that fussed about it.

We spent the lesson practicing for a performance next week, but everyone knows our group is going to do the best, seeing as it has Bella and I. We are doing a song by "Ghost of the Robot", Goodnight Sweet Girl **_(AN: try them, they rule)_**, but we changed the lyrics so it was suitable for a girl to sing. Bella rules at the solo in the middle of the song, and I am pretty damn good at the drums. Angela struggles a bit with the singing, but is getting better. Jessica sucks, but she is never going to get better, not even a miracle would help her.

--

The day was uneventful, until lunch. There was a bust up between Eric Yorkie and Jacob Black, probably about a girl again, most likely Bella, it always is. Those two are besotted by her, both want to date her, yet they can't get it through their heads that she doesn't like them. Rosalie and I sat there waiting for Bella to enter the lunchroom, seeing as we both had English and she had Classical Civilisation. **_(AN: a shout out to Lizzie there_;_) _**

As Bella stepped in the room, her eyes zoomed in on the two fighting figures and scurried around them as not to be noticed. She managed to make it to us without being spotted, apart from when Maria ran to our table almost screaming at us.

"Oh _BELLA!_ Did you know that Jacob and Eric are fighting over you _yet_ again?" She smiled evilly at us then shot a fake smile at Rosalie, she then turned to go start flirting with some guy who is in my science group. What the hell does Jazz see in her, its stupid. He deserves someone so much better, someone like me.

Jake and Eric turned to Bella, and she got up and sprinted out the room with them chasing after her. I looked around the cafeteria as I waited for Rosalie to finish her salad, and spotted Maria making out with that guy from earlier. Then suddenly an idea struck me.

"Hey Rose, I have great idea for the mission 'Split-Jasper-And-Maria-Up'" I smirked cunningly.

"Hit me," Rose replied.

"Its called _'camera-phone'_" I giggled, as I pointed between my phone, and the pair that were sucking face. Rose nodded and I turned my phone and zoomed in on their faces. Just as they were going to pull away I snapped the perfect shot where you could she a plain view of their faces. I turned to Rosalie and showed her the 'proof'. She smiled and opened her phone, I sent her, the picture, and she grimaced and the view of her brothers girlfriend sucking face with the random guy.

She typed in a number and put the phone to her ear. She put on fake sympathy as she started talking.

"Jasper, -insert fake sob here-, I'm so sorry"

I heard a muffled reply: "_What's wrong Rose?! What's happened?!_"

"It's Maria, she's cheating on you!"

_"Not again Rosalie! You're only trying to split us up! Unless you have proof I'm not believing you!"_

"I have proof, it's a picture, I will send it to you if you can cope with it."

Rose put to phone down before Jasper could reply, and sent the picture to him. About 10 minutes Rose's phone started to ring. She answered but waited for him to start the conversation.

_"Rose… I'm so… sorry… I didn't… believe you… you're my sister… I should have believed you." _He started sobbing over the phone, and it tore my heart apart. I felt like I wanted to go back in time and stop myself from taking the picture. How could I of hurt him this much? I am such a monster!

"Jasper, shush, shush, don't worry…" He was sobbing so much I couldn't hear his replies. "No I don't hate you… no I shouldn't… NO ALICE DOESN'T HATE YOU… no she shouldn't… no one hates you… CALM DOWN… what… why… uh… okay, okay, you don't need to beg… I still don't think it's a good idea… FINE, fine, if you want to…" She turns to me with a worried look on his face. "Uh Ali he wants to talk to you, but he won't say why.

I took the phone off of her with an 'uh okay?' I put the phone to my ear and was about to talk when shouting interrupted me, in my ear.

_"ALICE I AM SO SORRY, you probably hate me,"_

"Jasper…"

_"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!"_

"I don't ha…"

_"I could understand if you do, but I am soooo sorry, I was just in love with her and I couldn't see past the love. I also didn't want to believe you, I wanted you just to be lying to annoying me."_

"Jasper, I don't…"

_"Alice say something, PLEASE don't hate me, I couldn't live if you do!"_

"JASPER, if you would stop interrupting me you would hear that I don't hate you, I can understand you not wanting to believe me, I understand what you feel. So don't worry I don't hate you."

_"Thank you so much Alice. That means so much to me, I would have hated myself if you had hated me, you are such an amazing friend. I love you."_

I didn't say anything, I was just sitting there with my jaw hanging open. I was about to reply saying that I loved him too, but then realisation hit me. He didn't mean the way I hoped, he was saying it like a brother would say it to a sister, and it stung.

"Yeah, you too Jasper," I replied with a defeatist attitude.

_"Give me back to Rosalie, and I'll see you probably tonight as you are playing the gig. Bye"_

Rose looked at me with confusion in her eyes, as I slumped on to the table, trying not to cry. She saw distress in my eyes and started glaring at the phone.

"What the hell did you say to Alice!?" Rosalie yelled down the phone. I heard a muffled reply and Rose looked at me completely understanding, and tried to explain to Jasper that it must have been something from earlier, and that whatever he had said triggered it off.

**(AN:R&R I UPDATE MORE... I hope)**


	4. Hickeys Suck

Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Bella Pov (just after she ran off)

I turned round and came face to face with Jacob and Eric, two complete opposites of each other. One was gorgeous and muscular, the other weedy and chessboard type.

"LEAVE ME ALONE" I screamed at the top of my voice, I had, had it with those two. "I am not something to be fought over, I get to choose who I want, and to be honest, I DON'T WANT EITHER OF YOU!!"

They were both staring at me awestruck, and then Eric started to walk of. I sighed with relief and turned to walk round the corner. I was finally free of those two. I got to my locker and started to change my books over for chemistry. I heard a faint chuckle and turned around. That was the worst thing I could have done, because I was pushed up against the locker by a very muscular body. I felt, what I could only hope was a roll of coins pressed against my thigh.

I squeaked as he put his hands on my waist and started to kiss my neck. Where was a teacher when you needed one? His hands slowly slipped down to rest firmly on my butt, started kneading it in time with his kisses. To be honest with you, it did feel amazing, but I really didn't want to be doing this. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but all I received was a groan as he pushed further against me. I guessed I had to play along to get out of this.

"OH GOD JACOB, YOUR SO HARD!" (AN: Omg I burst out laughing as I wrote that, sorry back to the story;)

"Only for you baby," he replied with a smirk. He ground even harder into my groin, and groaned with pleasure.

I pulled his face to mine and started kissing him; he looked shock to begin with but then began kissing me with a real force. My GOD he was an amazing kisser, only if he wasn't so pushy or possessive, I would give him a chance. I grasped his shoulders as he yet again began trailing kisses down my neck. I smirked as I shifted so I could get a good shot where I wanted it. As soon as I got a good shot in aim, I took it. I kneed him, right in the family jewels.

Jacob fell to floor clutching his balls. I finished my locker as he laid there rocking and crying. I giggled as I stepped over his body and went to Chemistry. I shared that lesson with both Rosalie and Alice. They looked at me with suspicious expression as they took in my swollen lips and messed up hair, then they locked on to my neck and I started to panic.

"Please don't tell me I have a hickey. I BEG YOU!" I pleaded with them

"Uh… you don't have a hickey?" Answered Rosalie with a slight question in her voice.

"DAMN IT, I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!!" I ran out of the classroom and past a startled Mrs FoyleJacob was no longer on the floor so I ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, and straight away locked onto the various array of love bites placed around my neck, and one placed on my collarbone.

I got out my make up and started to apply it to my neck to try and cover up as much as I could. I then grabbed my hairbrush and pulled it through my hair, getting out all of the knots and making it look tidy and respectable. I then re-applied my lipstick, and found a scarf in my bag. Luckily it was green to match my top. When I finally looked good enough to show off my face again I slipped out of the toilet to find that Mrs Foyle wasn't in our classroom. I snuck and sat in my place between Ali and Rose. The lesson was fairly boring and mostly filled with a practical, not that it bothered me, it meant Rosalie managed to explain to me what happened at lunch.

At least Alice has a chance now with Jasper.

--

Gym was my next lesson and that went by quite quietly, understatement of the century.

Jacob smirked as he saw the love bites he gave me, he walked over to me, and completely ignoring the glares I was giving him. He put his arm around my waist and then bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You know babe, we can do that anytime you want, I now know how much you really want me, you're just playing hard to get. But I will get you, I promise."

He pulled my mouth towards him and began to kiss me. He pushed his tongue through my lips forcefully, and I bit him. That's right, I BIT him. He pulled back looking startled, and then started grinning.

"I knew you had an obsession with vampires, but isn't that going a bit far."

"You think I have an obsession, you're the one who frigging attacked my neck, which I admit is GROSS, I can understand one, not a million. Oh, I don't have an obsession I am just in love with Lestat from Queen of the Damned." I turned around and stalked off to wash my mouth out.

After being molested a large number of times in that lesson I escaped to Alice's Lotus, to hide. I waited there for her to come out from her lesson and I started to flip through her radio when I heard a phone ringing. It wasn't mine so how did Alice's phone get there. Ah, she must have gone to the car just before chemistry.

The phone continued to ring so I decided to pick it up.

"Uh, Alice's phone here, her friend speaking"

"Oh, why do you have her phone? Never mind, is Alice there or is she driving or something?" Replied a VERY sexy voice.

"Uh she will be here soon, she is just getting out of class, she left her phone in the car, and that is where I am at the moment, can I take a message for you?" I asked.

"Just tell her I can't make it to the gig, but I will see her at the after party at our house, oh, its her brother by the way, anyway I have to go now, nice talking to you, bye." He then put the phone down, how rude; he didn't even let me answer. I started mumbling to myself about the rudeness of some people as Alice came bouncing over.

"Bella, why were you just glaring at my poor phone, what did she ever do to you?" She took the phone off of me and started stroking it, as if it was a cat.

"No, I was glaring because I just got off of he phone with your not so charming brother." I replied "I have had a bad enough day without him being rude to me, he doesn't even know me," I clicked into full rant mode. "What is wrong with the whole male population, they all think that they are amazing, and think they can treat us girls like dirt, they expect us to get over anything they throw at us, and expect us to forgive them straight away. I mean, WHAT IS THEIR DEAL?!" I took a deep breath as Alice sat there trying not to burst into giggles.

"Um, I don't know Bella, but what did my jackass of a brother want?"

"Oh, he was just saying that, he couldn't make it to the gig but he will see you at the after party." I explained. I was really looking forward to this brother of hers, so I could give him a piece of my mind.

"Ok then, OFF TO YOUR HOUSE TO MEET UP WITH ROSALIE AND GET READY FOR THE GIG!!" She yelled as she put her foot on the pedal and zoomed towards my hell, called makeovers.


	5. IM BACK IN TOWN!

_**OH YEAH  
I AM BACK FOR BUISNESS!!!!!  
I GOT MY STORRY BACK FROM THE LAPTOP  
I have loads of chapters to update, but I am only updating if you review ;]**_

_**(Disclaimer, i own nothing, unless there are random people, then i own them)**_

Chapter 5Rosalie Pov

I was sitting on Bella's porch for about 5 minutes before they got to her house. But as they got out of the car Bella tried to make a run for it, but Alice grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Bella had a look of pure horror on her face as she saw Alice's evil grin.

We were going to have so much fun with her; it was always better if she put up a fight; it gave us a serious challenge.

I stood up with a smirk on my face. "Come on Bella, the more you struggle, the longer it takes, the less you struggle, the quicker you get to the gig," I reasoned with her.

She actually seemed to be calculating her options, just before she ran indoors and locked the door. I giggled as I turned to Alice, and pulled out the spare house key that Bella had given me when she first got the house.

I unlocked the door and called into the house. Just as Alice was going to go up the stairs we saw Bella sprint towards the bathroom. She seemed to forget that her bathroom has no lock. I grinned as I walked towards the door, and it slowly creaked open as Bella checked to see where we were.

"Fuck it," she muttered under her breath as she looked down, to realise the lack of a lock.

She stepped out and held her wrists out as if she was being arrested; strangely enough Alice produced some handcuffs and 'arrested' Bella. I gave Alice the weirdest look in the world, as she pulled Bella into the bedroom and sat her down in front of the mirror.

"Rosie do your magic!" Alice beamed at me.

I stood behind Bella's defeated form and produced a hairbrush and hair straighteners. Luckily she had a shower this morning, we wouldn't have had time if she needed one. I straightened her hair and then curled part of her hair. Then I slightly messed up her hair, to give her a bed head look, that wasn't too bed head. I then spiked up some of the shorter bits of her hair, and I have to admit, it did look amazing. God I am good.

Once I finished with Bella's hair I began styling my own, that's how we worked together. I did the hair, then Alice did the make up, Bella did the most important job, the OUTFITS. She had an amazing fashion sense, and would make us look incredible. Once I finished straightening my hair I turned to see Alice finishing off Bella's makeup. She had put on a slight bit of face powder and blusher, along with mascara and thick eyeliner. But Bella was putting up a fight just as Alice was about to add bright pink eye shadow; I decided then would be a good time to intervene.

I held back Bella's head, as Alice slapped on the eye shadow. As soon as I released Bella's head Alice undid her cuffs. She ran into the walk-in-closet and began sorting out our outfits. I turned to Alice and started messing up her hair and applying hairspray, as she touched up on her make up that she had done whilst I was doing Bella's hair. Once I had finished, she turned to me and put bright blue eye shadow on me. Then topped it off with mascara and thick eyeliner.

Bella brought out the 3 outfits she had chosen and laid them out for us to put on. I had a bright blue miniskirt, a black and blue tank top, with black stilettos. Alice had a bright green miniskirt, a black and green tank top, and black stilettos. Bella had bright pink skinny jeans, a black and pink tank top, and black flats. Trust her to not wear high heels, mind you I don't blame her, she can't walk on a flat surface.

We packed Bella's red Chevy with the guitar and bass, luckily they have a drum kit at the club, I don't think we could have fitted it all in, if we did. We planned on playing 3 songs, maybe 4 if we were allowed. We usually were, most of our songs were Ghost of the Robot, or Muse or MSI. So we were going to play one of each and another Ghost of the Robot if we could.

We left for the club and met up with my Emmey **_(Hehe Emmey)_**, and Jasper. He looked like a mess, but that was to be expected. I looked over to Alice and saw her staring longingly in his direction, and she looked like she was going to go and comfort him, but thought better of it. Just as she turned her head around to talk to Bella, Jaspers head shot up and looked towards Alice. He just caught the side of her head, and seemed upset about it. I would have to talk to him later.

I ran past him and threw myself at Emmett. He took my mouth in a passionate kiss. As I wound my fingers through his hair he placed his hands firmly on my hips. The kiss lasted half a minute before we were interrupted by Jasper coughing. I pulled away to see Jasper looking like he was about to burst into tears. I jumped out of Emmett's arms as I realised my mistake, I looked guiltily at him and began to apologise.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot, I wasn't thinking."

"Rosie, don't worry about it, I am just being pathetic." He shot a quick glare at Emmett and turned to walk into the club.

I whacked Emmett on the head, "My brother is not pathetic, leave him alone, you say anything about it again and no touching for a week." Emmett's eyes were the shapes of saucers as I finished scalding him.

"I'm sorry Rosie, I won't do it again, please don't stop me from touching you, I couldn't stand it." He used his puppy dog eyes on me, he knows I can't resist it.

I grabbed Alice and Bella's hands, and walked into the club, I spied the manager and started to flirt my way into getting our 4 songs. I managed to get it very quickly, it's never a problem. Now I just had to put up with him constantly flirting with me all night. Every now and then whilst we were setting up I would catch him watching my butt, and then when he realised I was looking at him, he would wink.

At least Emmett was flirting with the waitress at the bar, getting us free drinks, otherwise I would have pummelled him. Yes you heard right, Emmett was flirting with a slutty waitress, but I didn't mind. He was getting us free drinks, and he wasn't doing anything serious, plus the girl knew he was going out with me, so she wouldn't do anything. He came back over to us waving to the waitress and she smiled at him, but looked defeated as he kissed me.

We didn't take very long to set up because we didn't need very much. We knew how annoying it was when sound checks last about half an hour, so we took as little time as possible. I walked towards the bass and started to tune it, Bella had already tuned her guitar at home so that didn't take very long. The drums were fine and ready the quickest. All we had left to do was the microphones, Bella's and mine. Most people have microphones for their drums but Alice found that it drowned me out.

Jasper and Emmett sat down at the table nearest the front, and were yelling their heads off.

I walked up to the microphone and screamed into it; "HEY EVERYONE!!!"

Everyone screamed a reply, and Emmett was whooping louder then them.

"WE ARE GOING TO PLAY 4 SONGS TONIGHT CHOOSE A NUMBER!!!"

"1!!!"

"2!!!"

"3!!!"

"4!!!" Emmett and Jasper yelled above everyone else.

"4 IT IS!!! ITS CITY OF DELUSION BY MUSE" we began playing as everyone cheered.

**(AN: R&R)**


	6. Second Song

**_Thanks soo much for those who updated  
_This chapter isnt very much, but still I will update a few more tonight**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella Pov**

Once we finished the first song everyone was standing and cheering to us. They loved us they really loved us.

Alice came out from behind the drums, and Emmett replaced her. Rosalie walked out from behind the main microphone with the bass, and stood at the opposite side of the stage to me. Alice walked and stood in front of the microphone and pulled it down to her height.

"THIS IS OUR SECOND SONG!!! COLD LIGHT OF DAY BY HALO!!!!" She screamed down the microphone.

She then began singing.

**_(I know I didn't do lyrics for the other song, but Muse is well known. Halo on the other hand is not, so I am putting their lyrics;])_**

_In the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

_Whoo-oo-oo_

_Whoo-oo-o-o-oo_

_Whoo-oo-oo_

_Whoo-oo-o-o-oo_

_Broken every bone for you_

_Burned myself alive for you_

_Fell down from the sky for you_

_But you're not the one for me_

Alice kept silently looking over at Jasper, but he never noticed.

_Dug myself a grave for you,_

_Shot life in the heart for you,_

_Lust for every part of you, _

_But you're not the one for me._

But he is, she just won't admit it.

_Coz in the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

_In the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

_Lost myself in a dream for you_

_Pulse raced to the stars for_

_In love with every part of you_

_But you're not the one for me_

I will get them 2 together; they are perfect for each other.

_Always looked out for you,_

_Wanted life to be fun for you,_

_Said I was the one for you,_

_But you're not the one for me._

_Coz in the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

_In the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

Yupp I definitely needed to get them together.

_Whoo-oo-oo_

_Whoo-oo-o-o-oo_

_Whoo-oo-oo_

_Whoo-oo-o-o-oo_

_Coz in the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

_In the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

_In the cold light of day,_

_The colours all fade away,_

_And we're left with monotony,_

_Nothing to say!_

"WOOOO!!!!!" The crowd cheered for us

"RIGHT!!" Alice yelled, "We have 2 more songs left, they are both Ghost of the robot, so choose 1 or 3!!" Oh no, Ghost of the Robot is mostly Guitar and singer.

"3!!! 3!!! 3!!! 3!!!"

"CHOCOLATE JESUS IT IS THEN!!!!" Oh no.

Alice and Emmett left the stage, leaving me guitarist, and Rosalie as the singer.

**(AN: READ IT PLEASE!!!!**

**Right I warn you, I am doing this at 11 o'clock at night, and I don't have the Internet atm so I am doing it by ear, I will probably get quite a lot of this wrong. The song will be in the next chapter, and I will have it done by the time this chapter is already up, but I wont update until I have some reviews. Bear with me though.**

**Oh find this song on youtube, it's amazing, in fact all the songs I have used in this story are, so find them and listen to them find them. **

**The last 2 songs were 'Cold light of Day' by 'Halo' -No not the game… the band but they are now called The Exhibition- **

**And 'City of Delusion' by 'Muse'**

**The next song is 'Chocolate Jesus' by 'Ghost of the Robot' and **

**The final song will be 'Just What I Needed' by 'Ghost of the Robot')**


	7. Eveyone! Ohoh

**AN yay I am on a roll here**

Chapter 7Third Pov

Rosalie started singing as soon as she sorted out the microphone, and Bella had a look of determination on her face, which was covering the fear that laid deep inside.

"CHOCOLATE JESUS EVERYONE" Rosalie began

_Don't go to church on Sunday  
Don't get on my knees to pray  
Don't memorize the books of the Bible  
I got my own special way _

_I know Jesus loves me  
Maybe just a little bit more  
I fall on my knees every Sunday  
At Zerelda Lee's candy store_

_Well it's got to be a chocolate Jesus, good enough for me  
Got to be a chocolate Jesus, good enough for me._

_Well I don't want no Anna Zabba  
Don't want no Almond Joy  
There ain't nothing better  
Suitable for this boy_  
_Well I know there is only one thing that can pick me up,_

_Better than a cup of gold._

_I only want a chocolate Jesus,_

_That can satisfy my soul._

_(Solo)  
When the weather gets rough  
And it's whiskey in the shade  
It's best to wrap your savior  
Up in cellophane  
He flows like the big muddy  
But that's ok  
Pour him over ice cream  
For a nice parfait_

_Well it's got to be a chocolate Jesus  
Good enough for me  
Got to be a chocolate Jesus  
Good enough for me_

_Well it's got to be a chocolate Jesus  
Make me feel good inside  
Got to be a chocolate Jesus  
Keep me satisfied_

At the end of the song people were screaming and dancing by the stage.

"OUR FINAL SONG IS JUST WHAT I NEEDED BY GHOST OF THE ROBOT" Rosalie screamed.

Rosalie looked towards Bella and nodded.

_**(Yet again by ear no internet)**_

_I don't mind you coming here,  
__And wasting all my time.  
__Coz when you're standing oh so near,  
__I kind of loose my mind, yeah.  
__It's not the perfume that you wear  
__It's not the ribbon in your hair  
__I don't mind you coming here  
__And wasting all my time_

_I don't mind you hanging out  
__And talking your sleep.  
__It doesn't matter where you been  
__As long as it was deep, yeah.  
__You always knew to wear it well and  
__You looked so fancy I can tell  
__I don't mind you hanging out  
__And talking your sleep._

_I guess you're just what I needed (just what I needed)  
__I needed someone to feed  
__I guess you're just what I needed (just what I needed)  
__I needed someone to feed_

(Insert solo here)

_I don't mind you hanging out  
__And talking your sleep.  
__It doesn't matter where you been  
__As long as it was deep, yeah.  
__I don't know you very well  
__You looked so handsome I can tell  
__I don't mind you hanging out  
__And talking your sleep._

_I guess you're just what I needed (just what I needed)  
__I needed someone to please  
__I guess you're just what I needed (just what I needed)  
__I needed someone to please_

"WOOOOOO!!!! YOU GUYS RULE!!!" The crowd cheered.

They walked off the stage and high-fived Emmett and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett shared a heartfelt passionate kiss, whilst Jasper gathered Bella and Alice up in a bear hug. Alice took the chance to let the guilt flow through her, and squeeze back.

Bella broke off as Angela appeared and swept here in to a hug.

"Well done bells, that was amazing, you guys rule, or as I should say; girls plus Emmett," She complimented, but muttered under her breath; "So its all girls then." Then giggled and Bella tried not to laugh.

"Thanks Angie, are you coming to the party at Ali's house?" Bella asked.

"Well obviously, I think everyone in the class is, and most of the people here are, luckily she has a big house," Angela replied.

"Everyone?!" Bella asked worried, she really didn't want Jacob to be going.

Angela was calculating in her head, "Uh, yeah I think so… yeah they are."

"Damn," Bella muttered under her breath.

------------------------------------------

Once they had finished packing up the Chevy, Bella went inside to receive the money for the gig. The manager handed over the £150 _**(I don't know if that is how much they get, oh well)**_. Just as Bella walked out of the club, she saw Jacob smiling at her as he slipped into a car and drove off.

She was not looking forward to the party, not if he was going to be there. She got a shiver down her spine from just thinking about it.

She jumped into the car with Alice and Jasper, seeing as Rosalie decided to get a ride with Emmett, Jasper didn't want to be in the same car as them. Alice had a look of pure horror as Jasper sat in between the 2 girls, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You're an amazing drummer Alice," he complimented and kissed her cheek, he then rested his head on top of hers. Alice was very confused by his mixed signals.

**AN: You know what to do **


	8. Mixed Signals

**Chapter 8**

**Alice Pov**

I couldn't believe it, Jasper was really confusing me, he was sending lots of mixed signals. First of all, complimenting me, then kissing me like a sibling would, then hugging me into his chest and putting his head on mine, like a boyfriend would.

I would confront him, but I would look like an idiot if I got it wrong. Bella would talk to him for me, or maybe Rose would. I just need to get sorted out.

As we turned up at my house, Jasper sidled towards me and put his arms around my waist, then he slid both of us out of the Chevy, with him still holding me, making me rub down his body. I didn't think he meant to, but when I looked at his face, he had his eyes closed with a slight smile on his face.

I smiled, and giggled quietly so he didn't hear and scooted backwards, feeling daring. I received a slight hitching of breath, and a very quiet but noticeable groan. A small giggle escaped my lips, and Jasper's eyes shot open, he went bright red and let go of me. It suddenly felt very cold, so I ran into the house.

Just as I started to go into the kitchen, I bumped into a hard, yet familiar figure. I looked up and a massive grin took over my face.

"EDWARD!!!!!" I shouted and threw myself at him, totally catching him unguarded, we both fell to the floor with me on top.

"ALICE!!!!!" He laughed, and squeezed the life out of me.

Jasper and Emmett coughing, and Emmett muttering under his breath, "Ew incest", interrupted our sibling reunion.

"So Edward, any girlfriends yet?" Emmett got right down to business as usual.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no. Tanya is still being as persistent as she used to be, I mean, I rejected her 5 years ago, I think she would of got idea by now." He shook his head in disgust.

"Uh Edward if you don't want girls going after you tonight, I would stay in your room. Seeing as Alice decided to invite the entire school," Rosalie suggested, I glared at her; damn my match making service didn't work.

Edward glared at me, then heard the sound of hundreds of feet, then escaped upstairs, shouting as he went, "Don't let anyone come upstairs!"

I giggled, and then went to the door, to greet our guests. Where was Bella, she missed my brother.

Bella Pov (just before Alice and Jasper got out of the car)

I got out of the car, and watched Jasper and Alice get out. Aw, they would make a great couple.

Just as I was about to walk around the car, I was grabbed from behind. Very large hands situated themselves on my hips. God, when was this motherfucker going to get it through his head, I don't like him.

I whipped around to give him a tongue lashing, but found out he wanted to use our tongues for something else. His lips crashed onto mine, and I felt his lips forcing mine open. I tried to pull away, but he walked with me, I found I was pushed hard against the door of my car, with Jacob's very warm body pressed against mine. I was about to try to struggle, when I remembered what happened that morning.

He left my lips alone then began kissing down my chin, then the front of my throat. Every so often he would nip the skin and then suck, God I was going to have so many love bites. I was about to knee him in the groin again when he grabbed my butt, and hoisted me up so I was resting on his thighs. He parted my thighs, and I felt his arousal pressed firmly against my groin. **_(God I felt weird writing that ah, writing this story is going to be hell) _**I reached my hands up, and wound them through his hair, then pulled.

He quickly released me, and I kicked him in the nuts, hard. He fell to the floor groaning in pain, he had tears streaming down his face. I looked at my shoes and remembered, even though I was wearing flats, they were very pointy. I giggled and ran inside.

I saw that everyone was already here. I found Alice and Jasper talking to Angela. Jasper kept shooting Alice looks, that were very hard to decipher. Alice was also shooting looks, but they never saw each other.

I just caught Angela's question that she asked Alice, and that shocked all three of us: "Are you and Jasper going out?"

Alice and Jasper's mouths hit the floor. Then turned to each other, and all but shouted "No!"

At that point, I decided to step in. "Angie, they are just really good friends, nothing romantic between them," I turned to Alice, making sure Jasper wasn't looking, and mouthed 'Yet'.

Alice Pov

'Yet' Bella, mouthed at me.

I looked down and mouthed sadly 'Ever'.

I heard a sharp intake of breath coming from beside me and whipped my head up to see Jasper turning away.

Jasper Pov _(yeah I know so many Pov changes, so sue me)_

I turned to see Alice's reaction to Bella's words, and I felt like I was torn apart by what I saw, 'Ever' she mouthed to herself.

I saw Bella looking pityingly at her, and I gave a gasp, and saw Alice whip around to see who did it. I turned away, think that if we were never going to be romantically together, there is no point in seeing my feelings.

I mean, I can get a girlfriend, I have girls throwing themselves at my feet, I will just give them a chance.

Then I remembered, I hadn't actually broken up with Maria yet, then I saw her coming through the door hanging on Mike Newton's arm.

I walked straight up to her and dumped her, all she did was smile, say 'okay' and continue sucking up to Newton. I was a stab in the heart to see her so dismissal.

Over by the kitchen there was a group of girls talking to each other, I noticed 2 of them were 2 of Bella and Alice's classmates, Lauren and Jessica. They saw me looking at them and smiled, I winked in reply and they came running over, and started flirting, badly.

This was going to be fun, not. I thought as Lauren placed her hand on my chest, 'seductively', as she thought.

**(AN: R&R)**


	9. Meetings In The Dark

**Chapter 9**

**Bella Pov**

I watched Jasper walk away from Maria, and then start flirting with Lauren and Jessica, even though Lauren has a boyfriend, I saw it tear Alice apart and watched as she walked away upstairs.

I followed her, ready to comfort her. I reached the top of the stairs, and then everything shut off, the music, the fans, the air conditioner and the lights. I stumbled around the first floor until I found the other flight of stairs, and went up them to find Alice's room.

I came to what I thought was Alice's room, and entered. Damn I wished I were a vampire, because then I could have seen in the dark. I could hear lots of screaming and yelling downstairs; they were all acting like a load of babies. I was walking round the room, using my hands to find my way. I found a bedpost and tried to feel for Alice, I ended up sitting on the bed, stumped. She wasn't there.

I got up, and felt around for the desk, hoping she was there. I couldn't find her so I was about to find the bed again, so I could sit down and wait for her. Then I bumped into something hard.

At least I found the door, I guessed it wasn't Alice's room, seeing as I knew she was in her room, and she obviously wasn't here. So that meant I had no business in being in the room. I felt around to find the doorknob, and found it lower than I thought it should be. I grabbed it and all I was reward with was a gasp.

Oh shit.

It was not a door, I quickly let go, and stepped away, luckily it was dark, so whomever I grabbed didn't know who I was.

Then whoever it was gripped my wrists to my side, saying; "Who the hell are you?!" He pushed into my body emphasising his point. But it didn't help my disorientated state; he had a very firm body, and a VERY big… uuum… you know… "Are you going to answer my question?!" I could feel his breath on my face, and everything went silent. He repeated himself again, and then something hit me, I really recognised his voice, but I didn't know where from.

He released my wrists, but grabbed my face. I could make out the line of his face, from the moonlight slightly travelling into the room. From what I could see, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"Well?!" he asked impatiently.

"Uh… uh…" I stuttered in reply.

His face was suddenly very close, and I could make out every feature. He had emerald green eyes, tousled bronze hair, and very kissable lips. The only thoughts going through my head, were what his lips must taste like, and what his hair would feel like wound round my fingers.

Just as he was about to repeat the question, I did the most daring thing in the world. I pressed my lips to his. God he tasted like heaven, but I wouldn't push it, so I pulled away. I tried to pull out of his grasp, but failed miserably, his hand was still on my face, the other on my hip. Where his skin touched mine burnt.

I was going to ask if he was going to let go, when suddenly I felt his lips on mine, greedily. He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pushed us back, when I felt something hit the back of my knees, the bed. He leaned me down, and put his knees either side of my hips on the bed. I felt lips once again pressed against my own, and then something warm stroke my bottom lip. I gasped in response, and he pushed his tongue into my mouth. We began fighting for dominance, and I won. I licked round his lips, when suddenly he drew my tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. I groaned, embarrassingly loud, whilst he let out a low chuckle.

He was an amazing kisser, and I was seriously enjoying it, from the sounds he was making, I guessed he was too.

He, slowly began kissing under my jaw, then trailed towards my ear, and began nibbling on the lobe. I giggled, as I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt like silk, and I couldn't get enough of it. He then started kissing at the sensitive bit, behind the ear, whilst his hands began stroking up and down my sides. I turned my head, and caught his lips in a deep kiss, and ran my hands down his back. His tongue probed at my lips, and I gratefully opened them for him, as he was exploring the inside of my mouth, with what must have been a pro's grace, he was playing with the fabric of the bottom of my shirt.

Just as he was about to pull it up, the door sprang open.

**_(An: Hehe, I'm going to leave it here, just to be mean, I think everyone knows who Bella is having a VERY good experience with. But if you don't you haven't read twilight very well lol ;] Reviews make me update quicker ;]  
_****_Also, sorry it's a short chapter, I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger, and there was no way I was going to make that any longer.)_**


	10. Sorrrrrrry

**Hey, I know I havn't updated in ages but I have just gone off Twilight..**

**I know shock horror.  
but you'll be happy to know I am starting to get back into it.**

but I just don't have to time to continue all of my stories, so I am going  
to put a poll up on my profile of which story i am going to continue

**If you want to continue one one my stories pm me and I will see  
whether I want you or not.**

**I have to admit I will be picky, but bare with me.**

**So check out my profile and tell me what you think!**

**Miggy xxx ^^**


	11. Finally

_**AN:**_

**_I'm not doing this anymore._**

**_I am not writing fanfiction anymore._**

**_In an earlier authors note I had mentioned a story I was writing._**

**_I am really into it, I have written quite a bit, and am not going to have time for fanfiction._**

**_For one thing I no longer read Twilight fanfiction, because it does not interest me. If you want this story finished, I would feel happy if someone took it off me and continued to write it._**

**_Please tell me if you are going to, I really want to see these stories finished._**

**_Email me = diersa () hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk _**

**_Thank you for how many readers I have :)_**

**_Love you all x_**


End file.
